惡の華
惡の華 (' ''Aku no Hana ' '' lit.'' Las Flores del Mal) es una de las canciones del quinto sencillo de Lagrange Point. Es interpretada por Shy Makishima y Kira Himuro. Fue estrenada el 14 de octubre del 2015. Lista de Pistas #愛という言葉を憎む日々が永久に続いてもオレを赦してくれ #'惡の華' #六十九夜(SixNineNight) #BLACKOUT/WHITEOUT #愛という言葉を憎む日々が永久に続いてもオレを赦してくれ (Instrumental) #惡の華 (Instrumental) #六十九夜(SixNineNight) (Instrumental) #BLACKOUT/WHITEOUT (Instrumental) Video PV por Rejet = 惡の華 comienza en:02:17 Letra Rōmaji= `Pararararararararaffō' `Sonna ni, shiritai no ka yo' Himitsu-darake no hibi, Ano oka de saiteru hana wa Mitsu mo mozaiku shori sa Yotei chōwa ni wa, mō aki aki-sa Nanika o kowasanakereba, todoku hazu mo naku Tatoe, dareka no monodatta to shite mo Teniireta kute shōganai Hisoka na kanjō o osae rarenai no wa Kitto, ano tasogare no seideshou? Narihibiku sairen/ atama ga kishimu/ konsui shitakute/ shinogono iezu Mawaranu roretsu de/ ai Coming out `Doko made' `Ikeru ka na' Kimi no risei hōkai suru gurai no shigeki o, Sō sa googol purekkusu ni ageru Atosaki kangaezu, sono naka de sutorōku sureba Amai Medication ni, uwazuri tsudzuke Gitai (sōtai) chitai (sōjō) Akenai yoru ni kuruu, futari no Time is over Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Mohaya, kangaeru no wa orokadeshou Warui kotoba no ura, kono suki ga terashita hana wa Mushiro nanika no hōjo sa Jijō sayō sura, mō korigori saki Izure wa yurusa rena kereba, mimuki mosarenai Imi o, nakushite ke gatchi sezutomo Pīsu ga hamaranu pazurunara Kagayaku zankyō ni mi o osaetakute, Kitto, kono nichijō no sei ni shiteru Sakimidareru yoru ni/ nioi ga michite/ jasui suredomo/ yaburekabure ni Sasaranu hate ni/ yoku Jamming now `Goe o' `Kikasete?' Ore no chisei kyōkun no imi o tsugu serifu o, Sō sa googol purekkusu ni hiroge Oisaki motomezu ni, sono naka de Semination sureba Hikaru Graduation, mukae rareru yo Gokan (shikkan) kanzen (shikkan) Aketa dzumi ni mayou, futari no Time is over Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Ashita o kime tsukeru no wa, kon'yadeshou? Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… `Mō' `Yame rarenai' `Tomaranai' Kimi no risei hōkai suru gurai no shigeki o, Sō sa googol purekkusu ni ageru Atosaki kangaezu, sono kuchi ni sutorōku sureba Amai Medication ni, uwazuri tsudzuke Gitai (sōtai) chitai (sōjō) Akenai yoru ni kuruu, futari no Time is over Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Mohaya, kangaeru no wa orokadeshou |-| Kanji= 「パララララララララッフォー」 「……そんなに、知りたいのかよ」 秘密だらけの日々、あの丘で咲いてる華は い・つ・も モザイク処理さ 予定調和には、もう飽き飽きさ 何かを壊さなければ、届くはずもなく たとえ、誰かのものだったとしても 手に入れたくてしょうがない 窃かな感情を抑えられないのは きっと、あの黄昏のせいでしょう？ 鳴り響くサイレン/頭がきしむ/昏睡したくて/四の五の言えず 回らぬ呂律で/愛 Comingout 「どこまで」 「いけるかな」 キミの理性崩壊するぐらいの刺激を、 そうさ 10googolグーゴルプレックスにあげる 後先考えず、その中でStrokeすれば 甘い Medicationに、上擦り続け――…… 擬態（相対）痴態（相乗） 明けない真夜中よるに狂う、二人のTime is over Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） もはや、考えるのは 愚かでしょう――…… 悪い言葉の裏、この月が照らした華は む・し・ろ 何かの幇助さ 自浄作用すら、もう懲り懲りさ いずれは許されなければ、見向きもされない 意味を、亡くしてけ合致せずとも ピースがハマらぬパズルなら 輝く残響に耳を押さえたくて、 きっと、この日常のせいにしてる 咲き乱れる夜に/匂いが満ちて/邪推すれども/破れかぶれに 刺さらぬ果てに/慾 Jammingnow 「……声を」 「聞かせて？」 オレの治世教訓の意味を継ぐセリフを、 そうさ 10googolグーゴルプレックスに拡げ 老い先求めずに、その中でSeminationすれば 光る Graduation、迎えられるよ 五感（実感）完全（疾患） 明けた箱-つみ-に迷う、二人のTime is over Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） 明日を決め付けるのは、今夜でしょう？――…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… Flower of Evil in full Blooming…… 「もう」 「やめられない」 「とまらない」 キミの理性崩壊するぐらいの刺激を、 そうさ 10googolグーゴルプレックスにあげる 後先考えず、その口にStrokeすれば 甘いMedicationに、上擦り続け――…… 擬態（相対）痴態（相乗） 明けない真夜中よるに狂う、二人のTime is over Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） Time is over （Love is over?） もはや、考えるのは 愚かでしょう――…… |-| Español=